Diamondhead (Horizons)
Diamondhead is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. 'Appearance' Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sports four crystal shards on his back, and has a sharp head. Diamondhead wears a black uniform with white stripes going down on from his chest to his waist on both his sides. He has green glowing eyes and wears the the watch's symbol on his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Diamondhead's body is composed of extremely thick organic green crystals. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and bludgeons. Moreover, he can control all crystals he generates. He can fire crystal shards sequentially out of his hands, and can create a powerful attack in which he expels shards in all directions, which can explode upon impact. He can also explode his body parts into crystalline formations, for example he can use crystal constructs to grow from his body. He can make monstrous and large clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps. He can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance. He can reshape his projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. Diamondhead's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and rendered useless. Diamondhead is also resistant to fire and heat. Due to the natural density of crystal, Diamondhead is extremely durable to physical impacts as well as having inhuman physical abilities enough to knock someone out in one shot. Because of Diamondhead being made out of organic crystals, Diamondhead is immune to aging and time rays, as crystals do not age. Transporter rays will also reflect off his body. Diamondhead is also capable of extending his body parts, whether it's stretching his arms or his legs. However he can not shapeshift himself. 'Weaknesses' Diamondhead, including his constructs can crack and shatter on impact with enough force or exposed to strong sonic vibrations, for example when the Agent destroyed his hand shaped statue with his probe when he trying to save a forest. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. The two shards on his back can also leave him stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that he gets knocked into. 'History' * Diamondhead first appeared onscreen in Behind the Shelves. Diamondhead battled Hex after he fully charged himself with Piatrănic Sorbere. * In Hannibal: A Secret to Unveil, Diamondhead fought the Robots of Dimension 12. * In The Tenth Alien, Diamondhead was defeated by Tattooed Man. * In Livin' the Dream, Diamondhead defeated Gi-Kwan and the Gifted. * In Omni-Hex, Diamondhead battled against Hex's 10 Omnitrix Predatory Creatures. * In Picture Perfect, Diamondhead defeated Jonah Melville and saved the Landageddeti's child. * In Spirited Away, Part 2, Diamondhead was used various times out of his control. * In Back to Our Horizons, Diamondhead cameo'd in a series of Ethan's flashbacks. * In Nikki and the Starcatcher!, Diamondhead defeated the Circus Freaks * In Battle of the Bands, Zerox created a clone of Diamondhead multiple times to be used to participate in Battle of the Bands. * In Familiar, Diamondhead failed to capture the Parasyte. This is chronologically his first appearance. * In Rising from Horizons, Diamondhead Omni-Splices to battle against the Teotls. 'Appearances' * Behind the Shelves (first appearance) * Hannibal: A Secret to Unveil * The Tenth Alien (selected alien was Ghoulseye) * ''Livin' the Dream'' * Omni-Hex * Picture Perfect * Spirited Away, Part 2 x5 * Back to Our Horizons (cameo) * [[Nikki and the Starcatcher!|''Nikki and the Starcatcher!]] (''Omni-Splices) * ''Battle of the Bands'' x4 (cloned by Zerox) * Familiar (used by Young Ethan) * Rising from Horizons (Omni-Splices) * ''Destination: St. Moritz'' 'Trivia' *Diamondhead makes a crystalline metallic sound every time he moves. *Diamondhead is Ethan's fourth transformation as of Familiar. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Petrosapiens Category:Crystal Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Aliens